List of Catholic dioceses in the Kingdom of Prussia
The Roman Catholic Church in Prussia comprises 18 ecclesiastical provinces, each headed by an archbishop. The provinces are in turn subdivided into 18 metropolitan archdioceses. 5 archdiocese, 55 dioceses and 1 ordinate each headed by an archbishop or a bishop. List of Dioceses Episcopal Conference of Prussia Sui Iuris Jurisdictions, Subject to the Holy See These diocese are considered Sui iuris Jurisdictions, meaning they are not suffragan to a Metropolitan see, but instead directly subject to the Holy See * Archdiocese of Nuremburg * Archdiocese of Stettin * Military Ordinariate of Prussia Germany (13) Ecclesiastical Province of Hanover * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Hanover ** Archdiocese of Bremen ** Diocese of Lindwedel ** Diocese of Escherhausen Ecclesiastical Province of Königsberg * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Königsberg ** Diocese of Insterburg ** Diocese of Gumbinnen ** Diocese of Danzig Ecclesiastical Province of Hamburg * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Hamburg ** Diocese of Norderstedt ** Diocese of Lüneburg ** Diocese of Buchholz in der Nordheide ** Diocese of Gnarrenburg Ecclesiastical Province of Schleswig * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Schleswig ** Archdiocese of Flensburg ** Diocese of Lübeck ** Diocese of Rendsburg Ecclesiastical Province of Cologne * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Cologne ** Diocese of Wuppertal ** Diocese of Bonn ** Diocese of Düsseldorf ** Diocese of Mönchengladbach ** Diocese of Duisburg Ecclesiastical Province of Berlin * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Berlin ** Diocese of Oranienburg ** Diocese of Potsdam Ecclesiastical Province of Augsburg * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Augsburg ** Diocese of Munich ** Diocese of Ingolstadt Ecclesiastical Province of Dresden * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Dresden ** Archdiocese of Leipzig ** Diocese of Bautzen ** Diocese of Chemnitz ** Diocese of Cottbus Ecclesiastical Province of Frankfurt * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Frankfurt ** Diocese of Mannheim ** Diocese of Würzburg ** Diocese of Koblenz Ecclesiastical Province of Stuttgart * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Stuttgart ** Diocese of Crailsheim ** Diocese of Freudenstadt ** Diocese of Reutlingen Ecclesiastical Province of Bromberg * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Bromberg ** Diocese of Posen ** Diocese of Danzig ** Diocese of Landsberg an der Warthe Ecclesiastical Province of Breslau * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Breslau ** Diocese of Glogau ** Diocese of Waldenburg ** Diocese of Glatz ** Diocese of Ostrowo Ecclesiastical Province of Allenstein * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Allenstein ** Diocese of Ortelsburg ** Diocese of Elbing Amazonia (2) Ecclesiastical Province of Fortaleza * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Fortaleza ** Diocese of Uruburetama ** Diocese of São Luís ** Diocese of Parnaiba Ecclesiastical Province of Paramaribo * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Paramaribo ** Diocese of Moengo ** Diocese of Zanderij Angola (3) Ecclesiastical Province of Luanda * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Luanda ** Diocese of Catete ** Diocese of Caxito ** Diocese of Camabatela Ecclesiastical Province of Lubango * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Lubango ** Diocese of Lobito ** Diocese of Huambo ** Diocese of Namibe Ecclesiastical Province of Kinshasa * Metropolitan Archdiocese of Kinshasa ** Diocese of Boma ** Diocese of Matadi ** Diocese of Mbanza-Ngungu ** Diocese of M'banza-Kongo See Also * Ecclesiastical Province